Unit dose medical and dental medicament delivery systems have been used for many years. In particular, unit dose delivery systems have been used in dentistry to dispense topical and subdermal antibiotic medicaments for the treatment of dental wounds. Known devices typically must be used with a medicament dispensing gun. In addition, typical prior art devices provide no functionality for the dispensing of a partial dose of the selected medicament.
The treatment of certain types of wounds or conditions requires the insertion of a medicament delivery device to a specific subdermal depth to achieve best results. Prior art dispensing devices in many cases provide little or no control over the depth of medicament insertion. The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.